She Doesn't Dance
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Mac doesn't dance, at least she doesn't in one guys opinion.


Title: She Doesn't Dance  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty   
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: The events at the end of season 7 don't matter in this story.   
Summary: Mac's doesn't dance at least not in one guys opinion.   
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG and the story was inspired by Mark McGuinn's She Doesn't Dance. I Don't own that either, but if anyone wants to give me either I won't object and I promise not to sing.   
  
  
  
***************************  
  
It's been a while since I've been back here, back to what once was my home a place where my friends once were. It's been about two years since that wedding and crash that nearly destroyed my life. After the crash I left never to return here again. Well that was my plan. To leave so I wouldn't have to see her with him instead of in my arms. It's strange what fate will do to you or the Navy. Two years to the date they send me back here, back to the same building that once held my life in it. I'm here for a meeting the Admiral. Yes that same Admiral that once was my CO and was going to give the love of my life away.   
  
After my meeting with the Admiral I had planned to leave, get back on my plane and never step foot in this place again. That was until I ran into him.   
  
"Brumby," He seemed to sneer at my name. Did the guy really hate me that much?   
  
"Rabb." I tried to remain cool and calm about it, after all the guy did destroy my life.   
  
"What brings you back to JAG?"  
  
"Just here for a meeting with the Admiral. I'm just heading out to leave."  
  
"Don't let me stop you then." He moves out of my way and I walk toward the elevators, but not before turning back hoping to get the last word in. "By the way how's Sarah?"  
  
"Doing a lot better now. She's working out of the Pentagon with her promotion and all."  
  
"And Roberts."  
  
"Bud's transferred to the Seahawk. Nice to see you Brumby." The man was lying through his teeth. He turns and walks away with that strut he does. The man's so damn cocky how does anyone stand to be around him. I see an African-American Commander come up to him. They look at me share a laugh and walk toward Harm's office.   
  
  
McMurphy's Bar  
That Night  
  
  
Well I missed my flight so I thought I'd head down to that bar we all used to hang out at. I guess I was just itching for pain seeing how they probably all still hung out there and I was right. As I slipped in unnoticed to anyone at JAG I saw most people there that I knew from my time at JAG except Gunny and Bud was missing. Mac was still there however. She was on the dance floor with a tall, dark handsome man. She had changed since I last seen her. She wore a short, black, sexy dress and her hair was long and flowed down her back. The biggest change of all was that spark in her eyes and the way they sparkled with love and laughter. She openly flirted with the man she was dancing with. Some part of me told myself that it couldn't have been her. If it was she would have short hair they way she like it. She would be wearing any short, sexy dresses and she certainly would be dancing, because my Sarah doesn't dance.   
  
The bartended must have noticed that I as starring at them.   
  
"Some guys have all the luck." I nod my head in agreement. "You see that guy there just to come in here every weekend with a different girl on his arm, a regular playboy. Strange thing is he would spend the whole night with her laughing, playing pool, flirting. Then one day he walks in here with her on his arm and there hasn't been another girl since. He even had his bachelor party here. Thing is I think their best man and maid of honor should have coordinated it a little better cause both parties ended up being here and they entire wedding party spent the night partying together." I notice them saying goodbye to the group and walking out the door. "What I wouldn't give to be him for just one night." The bartender comments and leave to fill someone's glass and leaves me to my thoughts. I have to agree with him I would like to be Harmon Rabb for a night, but I know one thing. He doesn't have Sarah Mackenzie because she doesn't dance.   
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
